1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoking device wherein major and minor smoke streams of cigarettes are temporarily collected into a gas collecting section.
2. Description of the Related Art
As means for removing major and minor smoke streams of cigarettes, there are known methods utilizing adsorbents or minus-ion chemical change. However, in these conventional methods, only smoke particles are removed, and poisonous gas such as CO gas cannot be removed.
On the other hand, there is proposed a method of exhausting smoke to the outdoors through a pipe. However, in order to put this method to practical use, a high cost is involved and, from the aesthetic viewpoint, this method is undesirable.
According to experiments carried out with the use of a device shown in FIG. 4A, it was found that major and minor smoke streams of one cigarette were sufficiently collected in a container with a volume of about 5 l. For example, a cylindrical container having a diameter of 20 cm and a height of 20 cm is sufficient. Since the space for installing this container is very small, it can be used in a house or an office. The inventor paid attention to this novel fact that the smoke of a cigarette can collected in a relatively small space.